


Ночная музыка

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Гарри Снейп медленно теряет связи с реальностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночная музыка

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : switchknife  
>  **Оригинал** : [Night Music](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/switchknife/NM01a.html)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : LonelyStar  
>  **Примечание** : написано и переведено в 2004 году. Не учитывает события «Принца-полукровки» и «Даров смерти»

Его кости болели в холоде подземелья — он никогда не замечал этого раньше, этой коварной, почти уютной стужи, колющей, как дыхание дементора. Он никогда не замечал этого, когда был моложе, когда был слишком занят, шагая из одного угла в другой — жесткая накрахмаленная мантия шелестит, — бормоча заклинание за заклинанием и названия зелий, которые выстраивались в его мыслях.

Но сейчас... сейчас даже огонь казался бледным — лишь тень того, каким он должен быть, — мерцающий светло-желтый в темном очаге. Перо казалось ноющим рукам мягким, кончик — мучительно острым; с него капали чернила на пергаменты. Эссе. Первокурсников. Слизеринцев. Он едва замечал их имена, едва замечал, что выводит на халтурных работах — оскорбление за оскорблением за оскорблением. Скучное перечисление было почти молитвой после всех этих лет — те же самые слова, та же самая бессмысленность, глупые лица, те же самые дети, ради которых он будет вынужден рисковать жизнью, если не закончится война.

Если не закончится война.

Но она закончилась.

Небо теперь смиренно-серое, и люди больше не смотрят вверх, ожидая увидеть метку с черепом, бледную, как птица смерти, парящая над их домами. Но этого больше не будет. Больше нет угрюмых детских взглядов через холл, упрямого рта и зеленых глаз; больше нет торопливых голосов, ног, мчащихся к границе, волшебных палочек, укрепляющих защиту.

Нет. Нет. Ничего этого нет.

Теперь только треск огня — везде так _тихо, тихо, тихо_ , как на кладбище, и ему кажется, что он будто похоронен здесь, в этом безмолвном камне, отражающем эхо, темном и влажном из-за растущего здесь мха. Даже днем он едва воспринимает свет: все яркие вещи — гриффиндорские красные и слизеринские зеленые — сделались в его глазах просто серыми. А может быть, это он стал слишком старым, чтобы видеть, беспокоиться и жить чем-то, кроме воспоминаний.

Его мыслеслив оставался одной вещью, которая не была покрыта пылью в этой комнате; он был единственным предметом, которым Северус пользовался, в котором он нуждался, в этом сияющем серебристом взгляде в прошлое. Он провел столько часов, заново переживая ночи заданий, пыток, звуки своих собственных криков — теперь таких прекрасных, звучавших музыкой, которой дирижировал Вольдеморт. Он начал понимать радость от всего этого. Он провел много ночей, воскрешая в памяти те неприятные беседы с Альбусом, когда его рот сводило от чая и ненависти, разговаривая о _Поттере, Люпине и Блэке_ , — и похожие разговоры годы спустя, полные усталости и горькой необходимости защищать, разговаривая о _Поттере, Уизли и Грэйнджер_. Он вновь вспоминал встречи на окклюменции, когда обычный ребенок почти лишил его рассудка — он вновь припоминал ту обжигающую волну ужаса и желания, когда мальчишка увидел его сны.

Он снова переживал ночи после долгожданной смерти Блэка, переживал ночи, полные тихого триумфа, удерживая Поттера от драки с ним, вспоминал слюну мальчишки, странно прохладную на своей щеке. Он переживал ночи, полные ледяной ненависти в зеленых глазах, наблюдений за шрамом, который увеличивался в размерах и становился болезненно-красным. Он заново переживал ночи, когда он не видел этих глаз, хотя заставил гриффиндорца забыть — тогда не было снов, грез и голодной неудовлетворенности. Он воскрешал в памяти ночь, когда Поттер ушел: он в конце концов окончательно рехнулся от ожидания. _Проклятое пророчество, к черту его. Я готов. Я убью его. Они умирают..._ Он вспоминал хрупкое запястье, стиснутое его рукой так сильно, что Поттер вскрикнул, а его кости хрустнули; он оживил в памяти борьбу у двери, неожиданно яростную и молчаливую, потому что _он не собирался отпускать мальчишку, не собирался_. Он вспомнил рычание Поттера, а потом юноша рванулся вперед, и их губы впечатались друг в друга — его рот был удивительно мягким и теплым, как молоко, и терзающим; его зубы зло укусили Северуса, а потом он отстранился. «Я помню», — прошептал он, и Снейпу, шокированному и неподвижному, пришлось отпустить его. Глаза Поттера блеснули торжеством, он поднял свой плащ и направился к двери, прижимая пальцы к губам, пародируя поцелуй.

Он вновь воскрешал в памяти пульсирующие воспоминания, его кровь была отвратительно горячей в венах, когда он — как был — прошел к окну и увидел темную фигуру Поттера, исчезающую в лесу.  
Он опять пережил те моменты пустоты и неизбежности, когда понял, что ничего не расскажет Дамблдору.

Он возвращался к последовавшим дням, полным ужаса и поисков, поисков Поттера везде — он знал, что Поттер не выжил, что Поттера нигде нет, и притворялся, притворялся перед всеми, что не знает, куда ушел мальчишка.

Он вновь переживал то холодное утро, «Пророк» был ледяным и хрустящим в его руках и сообщал о смерти Поттера — от рук Нарциссы Малфой после того, как Поттер сам убил Вольдеморта. Какая ирония, ирония — и он вспомнил, как его губы изогнулись, когда сквозь шум Большого зала прорезался вопль. Или ободряющий возглас.

Он пережил следующую ночь, ворочаясь во сне: ему снился нежный рот, который он ненавидел, касания запястья, его рычание — он вспоминал и испытывал оргазм, вспоминал и кончал снова, а утром проснулся для того, чтобы провести уроки.

Он воскрешал в памяти шепотки и косые взгляды, вопросы Дамблдора о том, почему он так мало ел последние два дня, но, в конце концов, похороны Гарри были в четверг, и Дамблдору пришлось прекратить распросы.

Он вновь переживал невозможность преподавать зелья сразу после войны — еще не мир, но семьи уже не умирают. Но война окончена, окончена, и вдруг воздух стал легким, как перо, и ему пришло в голову, что он свободен, что у него нет хозяина, которому он должен быть верным, но он все равно не покидал свои подземелья. Он запер себя там, как темное создание, в клетке своих собственных сомнений, потому что он не хотел свободы, потому что именно там до него в последний раз дотронулся Поттер.

Те шаги до сих пор отражались эхом — пока он не подумал, что он может слышать их, _услышит их_ , даже если больше никто не придет навестить его — те шаги возвращались эхом, а его рот все еще помнил вкус слишком юной кожи, и он бы сказал _прекрати преследовать меня_ , хотя это исключено: конечно, Поттер не сможет преследовать его, потому что теперь он за вуалью, несомненно, со своей никчемной семьей, и это не его тень, что затаилась в углу у двери.

Нет. Ничего. Теперь только воспоминания. Его волосы стали жирными и почти седыми, от его мантии шел ужасный запах пота, кожа была покрыта уродливыми порезами, пятна на суставах его пальцев — фиолетовые и желтые. Даже его кожа стала тонкой и белой, как бумага.

Его кости болели в холоде подземелья. Перо мешкало, нежный нож, чернила кроваво-черные и спокойные на пергаменте. Он бы написал _прекрати преследовать меня_ , но это было бы неправильно. Это он хотел сказать Поттеру и не хотел, чтобы Поттер сказал ему. Его перо замешкалось, и пульс ослабел, и он почти закрыл глаза. Здесь так тихо. Ничего. Только его дыхание. И потрескивание огня. Капля упала. _Кап. Кап. Кап._

Они нашли его утром, когда он, впервые опоздав за всю свою преподавательскую карьеру, спал на своих свитках: кожа холодная, глаза закрыты. Чернила опрокинулись и пролились на стол, а когда новый учитель на следующей неделе роздал проверенные эссе слизеринских первокурсников, один из студентов изумился, увидев странные каракули Снейпа на своей работе: _«Я прощаю тебя. Все в порядке»_. 

**Конец**


End file.
